


Only women

by Pearlislove



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Some crazy cute, emotional fluff with Grace and Buds daughter Faith (who doesn't have a tag? Guess not many write fanfic about a literal baby haha?). And if you can guess, Faith is a teenager, so it's post-canon.Also, there is a little epilouge to this which is gonna be even fluffier. Stick around for that!
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some crazy cute, emotional fluff with Grace and Buds daughter Faith (who doesn't have a tag? Guess not many write fanfic about a literal baby haha?). And if you can guess, Faith is a teenager, so it's post-canon.
> 
> Also, there is a little epilouge to this which is gonna be even fluffier. Stick around for that!

"Grandma?"

Faith moves quietly across the room, her eyes fixated on her grandmother, currently hiding behind a fashion magazine.

"Yes dear?" Grace lowers the magazine, and smile. Despite the years passing by quickly, she never got used to the honorary title. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah" the teenager drops down next to her, immediately leaning over to cuddle her.

"But?" Grace asks patiently, arms wrapping around the small frame as she comes closer.

"Tell me how I got my name" Faith asks, lowering her head down into Grace's lap. "Please?"

Grace laughs. "You know it by now, young lady" She warned her. Nonetheless, she starts to tell her again. "Well, your parents brought you home from the hospital...but they just couldn't agree on a name. It was impossible, no one knew what to call you. Frankie asked to decide, and they said she couldn't, but..."

"She didn't listen" 

"Exactly" Grace nodded. "I don't remember what happened in detail, but eventually Frankie talked of you by the name she'd given you, and your parents realized they had lost. You had a name."

Faith nods, not saying anything more. She picks at her nails, trying to make the time go as she tries to gather courage to continue the conversation.

"Don't do that" Grace can't help but scold her, swatting at her hands as she picked on her nails. "It's a bad habit" She tells her sternly.

In the back of her head, she remembers telling Frankie the same. She'd said it a million times, but it never made a difference. Frankie never stopped picking.

"How did you know you were a lesbian?"

It's an unexpected question, violently throwing Grace back into the present.

"What?" 

"I said" Faith repeats herself, nervously picking away at the torn up edges of her nails. "How did you know you were a lesbian?"

  
  


Grace swallows. "In school, I suppose. There was a really beautiful girl in my class...but girl's weren't like that in those days" She explained quietly, starting to play with Faith's hair. She rolled the tight curls between her fingers, focusing on the texture of it. "The first girl I truly loved was your granny. Your granny made me realize I was a lesbian."

"Uh-huh" Faith agrees, listening intently. "But today you can like people whenever you want. Right? You don't have to wait" She asked, tearing at her nails more intensely as she waits for an answer. 

"What? No" Grace shakes her head, shocked by the question. "Of course you don't have to wait. You're born this way...if it's what you are then it is what it is." She said suspiciously. "Why do you ask, sweetie? 

Faith panics and bites off her thumb nail. Her teeth sink deep into the flesh and it hurts, but she barely notice. The bad feeling in her gut is overwhelming, and she just want to leave.

She tries to get up, but Grace doesn't let her. "Oh no you don't" she warns, hands tightening around the teenager's shoulders as she keeps her stuck in her lap. "What is it?" 

Faith can't answer. She is paralysed with fear, and, finding both fight and flight impossible, she begins to cry. Like a child, she breaks down when she is put on the spot, and instead of words come only sobbing and tears.

Grace was horrified by the girl's reaction, forcing her to sit up so she could pull her into a proper, supportive hug.

"Don't cry" She says awkwardly, not sure how to comfort her properly. She wasn't her grandmother, not properly, and it felt hard. "It's okay. You don't have to tell"

"I think I'm a Lesbian"

Between sobs, the truth comes out after all. Her thumb is bleeding and her face is red and bloated, and she feels terrible, but nothing stops it from rolling off her tounge like water from a well. 

Grace, on her end, is just as shaken. The confession is sudden and unexpected, but she reacts the only way she knows how. She pulls her step-grandchild closer and holds on tighter.

"That's wonderful. Frankie would be so happy to hear that" she said decidedly, smiling as she dry tears from the girl's cheeks. "There is no need to cry over that" 

"I wanted granny to hear it" Faith says, exhausted as she leaned her head on Grace's shoulders. "It's not fair I didn't get to tell her this."

Faith's remark is a slap in Grace's face. It breaks her heart because, oh, she is so right.

Frankie would've loved to hear her little girl tell her that she liked women. She would've loved to share that with her.

Grace could only wish that she would be enough instead.

"She would've been proud of you" Grace assures her. "She would've told you she loves you and that she was proud of you for telling her and being honest" 

"Why did grandma have to die?" Faith asked, whining like a child as she sought the comfort of the older woman. "Why isn't she here anymore?" 

Grace sighed. Tears rise in her own eyes, but she doesn't bother to move them. This one time, she could be weak. "Because it was her time to go" She says, whispering ever so softly in Faith's ear. "Your grandma lived her life to the fullest. But it was her time to go” It hurt her to say, but it’s the truth.

“I wish people never went.” Faith sighed.

“But I am still here” Grace offered, weakly, trying very hard to be comforting despite it all. “I’m not going anymore”

"What do you think, then?" Faith asked her, looking up at Grace with big, frightened eyes . "What do you say about all this?" 

"I love you too" Grace told her. "I’ll always love you because you're my granddaughter, and because I know what a good choice you've made" She told her, hugging her and smiling. 

"Men aren't anything but shit" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Grace?"

The door opens, and Alison steps into the beach house, looking about at the place. A year after Frankie's death, and nothing seems to have changed at all. Somehow, with all that happened, Grace's neatness habit had been broken once and for all. 

"Is anyone home?" 

She calls out again, finding the living room empty. The door to the studio stands slightly ajar, and for some reason she feels pulled towards it.

"Are you in here?"

She pulls the door open and nearly melts at the sight that greets her.

Grace lay asleep on the couch, Faith safely resting in her arms and snoozing just as sweetly.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, Alison quietly snapped a picture of the two before going to look for a blanket. It wasn't a hard task, a mountain of unfolded ones stacking up on a rickety chair only a few steps away. The one on top is Christmas themed, a huge tree displayed on a red background as she swept it around her daughter and her grandmother. Looking at them, she can't help but smile.

She watches them quietly for a moment, but is interrupted when she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. 

"I found Faith" She whispers as she opens the call, not even needing to look at the display to know that Budda will be on the other end. "She went to the beach house"

"Great. She's staying over with Grace or?"

Alison smile again, still looking at the sleeping couple on the couch. "She is" She confirms. "I don't get why she left but...she found what she wanted"

"Like Frankie"

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
